Are You Calling
by bethyl's songbird
Summary: Tory Gilbert, younger sister to Elena and twin to Jeremy, finds herself struck when a young boy by the name of Xavier Mikaels comes to town and has eyes for only her. But not only that, Tory finds herself being able to do things, she wasn't able to do before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_The only two character's who belong to be are Tory Gilbert (FC: Lily Collins) and Xavier Mikaels (Mikaelson) (Jamie Campbell Bower). _

**Author's Note: **_I've decided to do it from the Pilot ep, and bring in not just one but two characters, especially since I've made Xavier a Mikaelson, I've decided that he's trying to get away from the family name and become his own person (being one of two that managed to get away from Klaus). Tory also has a special relation to the back story of Xavier, but eh, you'll find out a long the way. it will differ between the two POV'S and Xavier will be good friends with Stefan and Damon. But he hasn't told them exactly who he is and it won't be until Elijah and Klaus get there, that they'll find out. Anyway I hope you enjoy part 1. _

* * *

><p><strong>Pilot <strong>

_"I was never one for pretenders, Everything I tried to be, Just wouldn't settle in" _

It wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world, having no parents, but Tory had managed to hold onto whatever reality she actually had left, by doing the opposite of her brother, throwing herself into school and work. Although, the summer had been extraordinary difficult. It had really hit her that everything she had, she no longer had any more. Tory stared at the picture on the desk, in her room, a picture that felt like years ago, but was only at the start of the year, a picture of happier times. Herself, her older sister, her twin brother, her aunt and her parents, it felt like something had ripped that happiness away, taken everything she'd ever worked for.

Her thoughts, being as jumbled as they were, were soon gone as the door to her room opened and she turned to see her older sister giving her a small smile.

"You ready? Bonnie's willing to give you a ride to school"

Tory thought for a moment before nodding quietly, picking up her bag and heading for the door.

She trailed right behind her older sister, towards Bonnie Bennett's car, she didn't bother asking questions on the whereabouts of her brother, because she already knew where he was, probably at school, trailing after Vicki Donovan. She rolled her eyes at the thought and quietly got into the back of Bonnie's car, however, staying quiet, Tory watched her sister's actions, in fear that she might go into some sort of anxiety attack due to being in the car.

"Hey, Tor" Bonnie said smiling at her.

"Hi" Tory replied quietly, her eyes then trailing to Bonnie, a small smile on her lips.

After five minutes of silence, Bonnie finally broke it. "So, Grams is telling me I'm Psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already" Bonnie said, smiling. "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena!" This caught Tory's attention. "Back in the car"

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..." Elena trailed off.

"That I'm Psychic now" Bonnie said.

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About me" Elena said.

"I see..." Bonnie trailed before a crow smashed into the window, causing both Elena and Bonnie to scream slightly, and Tory's eyes widened. "WHat was that?! Oh my god! Are you two okay?!"

"It's okay, I'm fine" Elena looked at her younger sister "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Tory nodded.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out nowhere" Bonnie said.

"Really, I can't be freaked out my cars for the rest of my life" Elena said shaking her head.

"I predict this year, is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy" Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>The tall dark haired boy, along with his blonde friend, caught the attention of many passers by as they walked into the School.<p>

"Well of course, they're drooling all over us" The blonde said, to which the dark haired boy only smiled. "Oh come on Stefan, they're practically doggies wagging their little tails"

"Come on, Xavier. No they're not"

"They are" His English accent stood out from most, which he always added to his charm. "What's with this charade anyway? Going back to _school. _Who does that?"

"I'm just-"

"Trying to get closer to the Katherine Pierce look-alike, I know" Xavier nodded slightly, feeling a twinge of something he hadn't quite felt in a long time. "And why did I have to accompany you, with this?"

"Because you were the one that decided to make sure I stay on the wagon, and by doing that, you have to come to school, because you look younger than I do"

"That isn't really, the point" Xavier said.

"Plus, there's no way Zach would let you stay in the house all day" Stefan said and Xavier smiled.

"I couldn't even make him. Shame" He said and the two walked into the school. A smile on Stefan's face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tory" A voice said and she turned her head seeing Matt Donovan.<p>

"Oh, Hi Matt" She said, he'd always been like an older brother, and she knew he was devastated when Elena broke up with him.

"How...are you?" He was treading lightly here. She could tell.

"I'm...okay" She said. "Have you seen Jeremy, he has my book"

"Yeah...he's uh, out there somewhere"

"Thanks, Matt"

"Uh, Tory" He called as she went to walk past him "Elena...hasn't mentioned me...has she?"

Tory stared at him for a few seconds "I haven't really talked to her all that much about anything, Matt. Sorry"

He nodded, hanging his head slightly and Tory felt a twinge of guilt rip through her. She turned, and walked out of the school, she heard people murmuring things, about something that seemed to be exciting, not that she payed attention as she headed towards the stoner pit, where she knew her twin would be.

"Looky, here" A voice said as she approached her brother, she turned her head, seeing Tyler Lockwood, pulling away from Vicki Donovan. She frowned at him. "It's little miss, goody-goody"

"Don't be an idiot, Lockwood" She snapped at him, throwing a heated glare at him.

"Oooh" He said waving as if she'd offended him in some sort of way.

"She's kick your ass, and you know it" A voice said and Tory turned her head, to see her brother stopping beside her. He obviously knew what it was she was wanting because he held it out to her.

"Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back" Tyler said to Jeremy who smirked.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy asked.

"Ty, be nice" Vicki said. "That's Elena's little brother and sister"

"I know who they are. I'll still kick his ass"

"I'd like to see you attempt it, you moron" Tory snapped at him, and he stared at her before Vicki pulled him in for a kiss.

"You should probably go-" Jeremy began.

"Yeah, whatever Jeremy" She said and she turned on her heel, walking away from him.

As she shoved her book into her bag she bumped into someone and looked up, into the eyes of someone she'd never seen before.

"You don't seem like the type" He said, and his accent made her heart race.

"T-Type?" She asked, confused, coming back to her senses.

"The stoner type" He said giving her a lopsided grin.

"I-" She began and she turned to look at her brother, who was looking right back at her. "I'm not"

"I didn't think so" He said and he held up a sheet of paper "Care to tell me where History, with Tanner, is. If you don't mind"

Tory stared at him "Uh..I'm there next, I could show you" She said and he smiled at her again. "Sounds like a plan"

**_HISTORY:_**

She didn't sit anywhere near him in the classroom, however she couldn't help herself but look over at him, he was indulged in something he was doing, drawing by the looks of it, which made her smile. She liked boys who could draw, seeing as she did it herself. It wasn't until a few seconds later that she realized he was no longer actually looking at what he was doing, but he was looking back at her.

Tory turned a scarlet colour and turned to the front again. Not noticing that her brother, across the room was watching her, his eyes narrowed. He might not have been that included in her life as of recently but he wasn't stupid and, even though they were twins, she was younger than him by at least twenty minutes, which Jeremy always seemed to enjoy throwing in her face. He watched the young blonde boy before he looked back at his sister, who was now hiding behind her hair. He rolled his eyes and looked back to the front, she wasn't that type of girl, his twin, unlike himself and Elena, he knew that his sister kept to herself, even though everybody liked her, she didn't do much outside of whatever the family did, so whatever this boy was up to, Jeremy smiled, he wasn't going to get anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_The only two character's who belong to be are Tory Gilbert (FC: Lily Collins) and Xavier Mikaels (Mikaelson) (Jamie Campbell Bower). _

**Author's Note: **_Oh my god, you guys. I did't think anybody would actually like this story, but I'm glad you do, um. Well this is the second chapter. Not all episode chapters will be like this, It was just because I was tired. But any way. Enjoy.__  
><em>

**Thank you's:** Guest(1), ddluzelle, Guest(2), Summer Jackson, Female Whovian and Akhkharu Kashshaptu for your wonderful reviews on the chapter. I'm glad you liked it.

**Akhkharu Kashshaptu:** _Yeah, they are going to be a pairing (Because I love Lily and JCB as well, they're so perfect) I duno why I just sort of came up with the idea after watching City of Bones (god knows how many times) but yeah, they're going to end up together, though their relationship will be tested when Klaus and family come to town (which I'm really friggin' excited about, even though it'll take me a while to get there) But anyway I hope you like this chapter. _

* * *

><p><strong>Pilot <strong>

_"When you came in, the air went out. And all those shadows there, filled up with doubt" _

Tory was sitting in the living room, in the empty Gilbert house, her face buried in the book, her knees up to her chest. When she heard the door slam, her eyes rolled automatically and she seen the figure standing in the doorway.

"What?" She snapped after making him wait, but the more he looked at her, the more annoyed she became.

"So that new kid.." Jeremy trailed.

"Shouldn't you be out there, banging Vicki Donovan, like you already have?" Tory's voice sounded so casual that Jeremy almost choked.

"H-How did you-"

She slammed the book shut and stood, facing her brother. "Let's call it twin instinct, shall we?" She moved past him, having had enough of the crap he'd been putting her through for the past three months and she headed towards the stairs.

"Tor-"

"I don't even want to listen to you" She said as she stomped away from him, he watched her go, unsure of what to actually say, flinching as her bedroom door slammed.

Tory moved over to her bed, and sat down on it before lying back., she shook her head slightly and dozed off.

* * *

><p>Sitting around the circle table, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and the two new kids, Stefan and Xavier were sitting with them.<p>

"So you were born in Mystic Falls, Stefan?" Caroline asked with a grin.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young" Stefan nodded.

"Young was so long ago" Xavier muttered lowly enough for only Stefan to hear, who had to fight the urge to smile.

"And what about you, Xavier. You and Stefan are family...aren't you?" Caroline asked.

"Distant cousins" Xavier said, and each girl sitting smiled at the accent.

"What about your parents?" Bonnie asked the two of them.

"My parents passed away" Stefan said.

"I didn't know mine" Xavier said.

"I'm sorry. Siblings?" Elena asked both of them.

Xavier tensed, slightly but managed to keep his cool as Stefan spoke.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle" Stefan said and the girls looked to Xavier.

"They...passed, a long time ago" He said "Two of them are...out there somewhere, I'm sure"

"So, guys, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow" Caroline said with a smile.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie said.

Stefan looked to Elena "Are you going?"

"Of course she is" Bonnie said.

Xavier sat back "And will, Tory be going?" He asked, staring right at Elena, who smiled at him.

"It's not her thing...but I'm sure if she's pushed in the right direction...she just might" Elena said and he nodded.

_Challenge accepted. _He smirked to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>BOARDING HOUSE <strong>

"You two promised me" A voice said as they went to walk in opposite directions, confused. Zach showed them the paper.

"This was an animal attack" Stefan said.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control" Zach pointed at Stefan.

"And I do" Stefan snapped.

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up.

"It's not our intention" Xavier said, piping in.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself and neither does Xavier" Stefan said.

"I know that you can't change what you are, but you don't belong here any more"

"Where do I belong?" Stefan demanded.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake"

Stefan turned on his heel, Xavier doing the same thing and the two went to different rooms, Stefan going into his and Xavier into the one he'd claimed as his own.

* * *

><p>Xavier watched her, as she doodled on her paper, instead of actually writing things down, that she was supposed to be doing. She didn't seem like the type to go against what she was told to do, but she looked so bored, and helpless. He wanted to reach out and wipe the frown away from her face, but unfortunately he couldn't do that, and he knew this. He needed to tread carefully, or bad things would happen.<p>

It was a few seconds later that he realized that she was staring back at him and he smiled, such a charming smile and he watched the colour rise to her cheeks and he high fived himself mentally.

"Mr. Mikaels..." A voice said and he grinned.

"The arm, of course" He said and he turned his head to look at the teacher. Who just nodded and rolled her eyes, going onto a different topic.

However when the bell rang, he followed the girl out, and managed to keep up with her.

"You're Tory, aren't you?"

"Yes" She mumbled, mostly to herself and he smiled.

"I'm Xavier" He said.

"Yeah...I know" She told him.

"So...you're going to this...party tonight, aren't you?" He asked her, which made her cringe in surprise.

"Um..no, probably not" She said shaking her head.

"Well...if I invited you, would you come" He said and she looked at him.

"Why would you invite me?" She asked.

"You intrigue me" He said.

"I...intrigue you...huh?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, that exactly" He said with a nod. "So, I am here by inviting you, to come, so I'm not lonely"

"I'm sure you'll manage.."

"It would be better if you were there" He said and he began walking again, as she stared after him in surprise.

* * *

><p>Tory had managed to convince herself just to go to the thing, she knew her sister would be there and staying in the house with Jenna seemed like all she ever did, so she decided that she would just go.<p>

She stood with her older sister, and Bonnie.

"Just admit it, Elena" Bonnie said.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty" Elena said.

"He has that romance novel stare" Bonnie said "And Xavier's accent would melt you"

"Isn't he a little young for you?" Elena grinned, and Tory smiled. "This little one though" She said and she put her arm around Tory's shoulder. "He seems to have taken an interest"

"So where are they?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. You tell us, you're the psychic one" Elena said with a smirk.

"Right, I forgot. Give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate" Bonnie said.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball" Elena said and Tory smiled.

Elena handed her the bottle, but as she took it, Bonnie spaced out, her eyes wide and she waited a minute to come back to herself.

"What?" Elena asked, confused.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow" Bonnie said.

"What?" Elena asked again.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill" Bonnie said and she took off.

"Okay...Bonnie!" She called.

She sighed and turned to face Tory, who was facing her and jamp. As she noticed Stefan.

"HI" He said and Tory glanced at him before decided it was time to take off.

"Bye" She said and brushed past Elena.

"Tory-" Elena said but Tory ignored her.

As Tory walked however, not noticing that her drunk brother was watching her through narrowed eyes.

She bumped into someone and almost tripped, but he caught her just before she fell.

"You should be more careful, love" He said with a grin and she looked up at him, almost dazed for a minute before brushing herself off.

"Thanks" She said, her cheeks burning up.

"I didn't think you'd come" He said.

"I came for my sister's benefit" She lied and he smiled at her.

"Of course" He said and put his arm out "Would you like to take a walk?"

She thought for a minute "Sure" She said before taking his arm. "You know...you and Stefan seem to be talk of the town"

"Oh?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, mysterious new English guy.." Tory trailed off.

"Well, can't say I expected anything less, to be honest" Xavier smirked and Tory rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really?"

"Mm. See, People do like to talk about me a lot"

"So you're one of them"

"One of what?"

"The people who loves themselves?"

"No, No. It's just what people do" He said shrugging "They make way to talk about everyone"

She stared ahead of her in surprise. "Hm"

* * *

><p>"Your twin seems to have taken a dislike to me" Xavier said and Tory shrugged.<p>

"He's like that with everybody" Tory said. "Well...these past few months any way"

"Why's that?"

"Well, our parents...died" She shrugged "Guess it's his way of...coping"

"Oh" Xavier said. "So, who exactly are your friends?"

"My best friend, Lewis moved away, last summer" She said with a shrug "I have other friends...but I don't talk to them that much, I guess"

"How com-"

"Somebody help!" A voice shouted and they both turned to see Elena, Jeremy and...Vicki Donovan coming out of the woods.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt demanded, rushing forward.

Tory stared and then went to look at Xavier but he'd gone, and she stared, wide eyed.

"Where...did he go?"

* * *

><p>Stefan rushed into the Salvatore boarding house.<p>

"What's going on?" Zach asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me, or Xavier" Stefan said as he rushed into his room, seeing Xavier sitting, his legs up on the drawers. "Xavier-"

"I knew he'd show up" Xavier said and Stefan turned towards the window when a crow appeared.

"Damon" He said, seeing him.

"Hello, brother" Damon said.

"Crows a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked.

"Adds to his dramatic personality" Xavier said rolling his eyes.

"Wait till you two see what I can do with the fog" Damon said.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different, I like it" Damon said.

"It's been fifteen years, Damon"

Xavier decided it was best to stay out of it.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit either of you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads" Damon said.

"Well considering you're still dressed like your from the punk rock seventies, or hell, the Gothic look, I think you should take your own advice" Xavier said and Damon smirked.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"I miss my little brother and my little companion" Damon said.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do"

"Yes, until he starts causing trouble for all of us" Xavier said.

"Yeah, I've managed to keep myself busy" Damon said.

"You know, Damon. You did leave the Donovan girl alive tonight...idiotic move on your part" Xavier said.

"Ah, that could be a problem. ...For both of you" Damon said.

"Why are you here, now?" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain one answer is going to be summed up into two little words" Damon said "Elena. and Tory"

That was when Xavier's head turned to look at the older Salvatore, eyes narrowed.

"She took my breath away, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. And Tory...isn't she the girl that-"

Xavier had Damon by the throat, against the wall, across the room within seconds. "I'd keep your actions and thoughts to yourself. Your brother might drink rabbit blood, but I don't. And we both know, I'm older than you are" He said, his hand clenched around Damon's throat more. He moved back and was sitting in the chair again, Damon put a hand to his throat and Stefan looked unfazed.

"I know what you're doing Damon, it's not gonna work" Stefan nodded.

Damon coughed and Xavier smirked "Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?"

Xavier glanced at Stefan "That's why I'm here"

"Oh, you're no fun"

"Don't intend to be" Xavier said staring down at his boots.

"Stop it, Damon" Stefan said.

"Let's do it. All three of us. I saw a few girls out there. Or let's just cut right to the chase, let's go straight for the two Gilbert girls" Damon said. Xavier's fists clenched.

"Stop it"

"Imagine what their blood tastes like" Damon said "I can"

"I said stop!"

Before Xavier got to react, Stefan and Damon were already out the window and he stood in surprise, not quite sure what to do.

"I was impressed, I give it a six-" Damon's voice said and Xavier turned, into the room and headed for the door, going down the stairs and out. He could hear their petty bickering as he walked through the house. "Where's your ring? oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof. Ashes to Ashes...relax it's right here" He said and grabbed his brother by the throat, throwing him against the garages.

"I think that was a little uncalled for" Xavier said, moving to Stefan and helping him up.

"He should know better than to think he's stronger than me" Damon said. "He lost that fight when he stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again...I think we woke Zach up, sorry Zach"

* * *

><p>After the horrible night, Tory was lying on her bed when she heard the knocking on her window, she bolted up right and looked towards it, seeing the face she'd hope'd she'd see before the night was over. Getting up and she opened the window.<p>

"How did you-"

"I'm very skilled" He said with a small smile. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" She nodded.

"I know it's a tad late, but I needed to know if you were alright" He said and she nodded again.

"I'm fine" She said with a smile and then hesitated. "Would you...like to come in?" She asked.

"Of course" He said and she opened the window more and he managed to get through, although he seemed hesitant, Tory wasn't sure why, although after he was in and they'd started their conversation, she didn't seem to mind.


End file.
